paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaster 9mm
Good all-rounder SMG. |unlock = 32 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $725,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 220 |rpm = 0.067 |damage = 44 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 76 |concealment = 27 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 2.32 |reload_max = 3.28 |ammo_b_min = 6.60 |ammo_b_max = 12.10 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = tec9 }} The Blaster 9mm SMG is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Hotline Miami DLC, alongside the Cobra and Uzi. Overview A high-ammo SMG with below average base damage, low accuracy, and good Concealment. It is tied with the Cobra for second-largest ammunition reserve at . The Blaster can be considered a sidegrade to the Cobra; having a slower rate of fire and reload time, but higher base stability. It has the same base damage and magazine size, is equally accurate, and has the same potential concealment. As with all SMGs, the Blaster's lower-than-ideal damage makes reasonably careful shot placement important on higher difficulties, though the amount of ammo it gains from pickups is large enough that all but the most wasteful users should be able to keep their ammo level fairly stable during most jobs. Summary Pros: *High rate of fire *Large ammo reserve compared to other SMGs * High concealment * High ammo pickup Cons: *Below average base damage *Poor accuracy *Base magazine capacity is rather low *Long reload compared to other SMGs Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Blaster-9mm-Tijuana.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Blaster-9mm-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is the in . Trivia *The Blaster 9mm is based upon the , a high-capacity semi-automatic pistol infamous for its ease of conversion to full-auto and its subsequent popularity among criminals, especially gangsters. **Adding the Short Barrel turns it into the Intratec AB-10, a TEC-9 Mini without a threaded muzzle/barrel shroud. **Technically speaking, the TEC-9 is not classified as a submachine gun in reality, despite being a modern offshoot of the /Swedish K. It is marketed as a semi-automatic handgun and is legally referred to as such by law enforcement agencies concerning imported weapons. *The in-game Blaster fires from a closed bolt, suggesting that it was instead based on the US-import KG-9 model which was a forced redesign by the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms and Explosives (ATF) before the weapon could be marketed in the United States. The baseline TEC-9 fires from an open bolt. **The closed bolt would make the full automatic conversion uneconomic and impractical. This is an intended feature of the forced redesign as to discourage users from illegally modifying their TEC-9s. ***The bolt does not move when the charging handle is racked during a full reload. **The Blaster 9mm is select-fire by default, a highly unusual trait, that few illegal gunsmiths would implement into a weapon when converting from semi to fully automatic. However a very small number of the TEC-9's parent weapon, the were manufactured as full fledged selective fire sub machineguns to be used in a military or law enforcement capacity but the design failed to attract any buyers, the retractable stock modification for the Blaster is also very similar to the MP-9's stock. However, the Blaster 9mm does not have the forward pistol grip of the MP-9. *There is a partially removed UPC sticker on the right side of the weapon's magazine well. In reality, a gun would never have a bar code sticker applied directly to it, so this is possibly a jab at the gun's reputation for being a cheap, "ghetto" automatic weapon since it makes it appear as if it was freshly pulled out of a retail bargain bin. **Ironically, despite it's "cheap and ghetto" status, the Blaster 9mm is curiously more expensive in-game than weapons like the Predator 12G/SPAS-12, a rare weapon in real life. *Technically speaking, the Blaster 9mm/Tec-9 have appeared in the medias of the PAYDAY series before the release of the Hotline Miami DLC, being held by Chains and Wolf in the box art of PAYDAY: The Heist despite not making an appearance in said game. * Unlike the Cobra and the Uzi, the Blaster 9mm/Tec-9 doesn't appear in any form in Hotline Miami. * It is the only SMG in the Hotline Miami DLC to not get a unique silencer, the unique ones being the Suppressor for the Cobra and Silent Death for the Uzi. Gallery 2014-10-01 00002.jpg|The default Blaster 9mm. VZ.jpg|A player reloading the Blaster 9mm. ru:Blaster 9mm Category:SMGs Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)